Endless Love
by I'm Cloudsomnia
Summary: Kisah sepasang kekasih yaitu Ryeowook dan Yesung yang menjalin cinta tetapi tidak disetujui oleh sang ahjumma sampai mereka menikah pun banyak rintangan yang harus mereka lewati pada akhirnya mereka berdua harus terpisah selamanya karena perbuatan ahjumma
1. Chapter 1

Anneyong !

Kali ini saya membawa FanFict YeWook.

Please read if you like and don't read if you don't like !

Title : Endless Love

Genre : Romance/Tragedy

Author : Soffaee Cloudsomnia

Cast : YeWook,Kangin,Donghae,Heechul,KyuMin,Kim Kibum

"Ehh ojek cinta kamu udah jemput tuh," ucap salah seorang yeoja yang berdiri di sebelah yeoja berambut hitam panjang yang bernama Ryeowook sambil terkekeh pelan. Yeoja ini bernama Sungmin atau yang sering di sapa Minnie, dia adalah sahabat Ryeowook.

"Ihhh Minnie,jangan bicara begitu malu tau," bisik Ryeowook kepada sahabatnya ini dan Sungmin pun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Wookie,_mianhae_ kau sudah menungguku lama ya,soalnya tadi aku ke perpus dulu," jelas namja yang turun dari motor vespanya dan langsung menghampiri Ryeowook. Namja ini bernama Kim Jong Won atau yang sering disapa Yesung dia adalah_ namjachingu_ Ryeowook.

"_Ne._._Oppa_ tidak apa-apa kok, yasudah ayo kita pulang," ucap Ryeowook. "Minnie aku pulang duluan ya, kamu di jemput Kyuhyun kan?" tanya Ryeowook kepada Sungmin sebelum ia meninggalkan Sungmin untuk pulang.

"Iya aku di jemput sama dia, tapi lama banget ini, dari tadi belom dateng juga," gerutu Sungmin yang dari tadi sudah lama menunggu Kyuhyun,kekasihnya.

"yasudah aku pulang duluan ya," ucap Ryeowook yang sudah menaiki motor Yesung.

"_Ne.._ Hati-hati ya Wookie," ucap Sungmin.

"_Chagi _nanti malam kamu ada acara nggak?" tanya Yesung kepada kekasihnya yang sedang ia boncengi.

"Hemmmm..Nggak ada kok, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook.

_"Aniya_ aku cuma ingin ngajak kamu keluar untuk makan malam,kamu keberatan nggak?" tanya Yesung.

"Nggak kok_ oppa_,aku malah seneng banget bisa makan malam sama oppa," jawab Ryeowook dengan senyuman manisnya dan tentu saja perkataan Ryeowook ini membuat Yesung sangat senang.

"_Gomawo_ ya_ chagi_,ehh..Sudah sampai rumah ni," ucap Yesung yang berhenti tepat di depan rumah Ryeowook.

"_Ne gomawo oppa_ sudah mengantarkanku," ucap Ryeowook dengan senyuman manisnya yang membuat hati Yesung meleleh..hehehehe.

"_Ne.._ Nanti aku jemput kamu jam 8 malam ya _chagi_, dandan yang cantik ya," ucap Yesung sambil mencubit gemas pipi kekasihnya yang manis itu dan tentu saja hal itu membuat wajah Ryeowook merona merah.

"Ihhh_ oppa_ sakit tau," rintih Ryeowook sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Yasudah aku pulang ya_ chagi_," ucap Yesung sambil menyalakan motornya.

"_Ne..Oppa_ hati-hati ya," jawab Ryeowook.

"Hai _chagi_, kamu udah pulang," ucap seorang namja berambut pirang yang sedang berada di rumah Ryeowook,namja ini langsung merangkul Ryeowook dan Ryeowook pun melepaskan rangkulannya. Dongahe adalah nama _namja_ yang sangat dibenci oleh Ryeowook,namja ini datang ke rumah atas perintah_ eomma_ Ryeowook.

"Aku kan kangen sama kamu chagi," ucap Donghae.

"Aku nggak sudi bertemu kamu, lebih baik kamu pergi !" benta Ryeowook.

"Kau pulang dengan pria kampungan itu lagi Wookie!" tegas Heechul _ahjumma _Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung mengampiri Ryeowook.

"_Ahjumma_, jangan menyebut Yesung oppa dengan sebutan itu aku muak mendengarnya," tegas Ryeowook.

"DIAM KAU JANGAN MEMBELA LELAKI ITU!" bentak _ahjumma_. Kangin yang mendengar keributan diluar ia langsung segera keluar dari kamar untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Kangin ini adalah kakak laki-laki Ryeowook dan Kangin ini sangat menyayangi Ryeowook.

"Wookie kau sudah pulang," ucap lembut Kangin kepada Ryeowook. Ryeowook langsung memeluk kakaknya dan menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis Wookie?" tanya Kangin yang bingung melihat sang adik yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Ahjumma apa yang kau lakukan pada Wookie?" tegas Kangin.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur Kangin,sekarang ini aku lah yang berhak mengatur kalian semenjak meninggalnya_ eomma _kalian!" tegas Heechul yang seakan-akan dialah yang berwenang mengatur mereka semua.

"Wookie,aku sudah bilang lupakan Yesung beralihlah ke Donghae,dia bisa menjamin kehidupanmu,dia ini kaya raya Wookie," jelas_ Ahjumma _Ryeowook dan disebelahnya ada Donghae yang hanya tersenyum bangga karena_ Ajumma _Ryeowook yang memilih Donghae.

"Diam kalian semua! Kalian tidak berhak mengatur hidup Wookie!" tegas Kangin yang langsung pergi membawa Ryeowook,meninggalkan Heechul dan Donghae.

"Sudah Wookie kau jangan menangis lagi,ada oppa disini," ucap Kangin lembut dan langsung memeluk Wookie,merasakan kesedihan yang sedang dialami adiknya yang palilng ia sayangi.

"Hiks..Hiks..Seandainya _eomma_ masih ada disini pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi," ucap Ryeowook pelan.

"Ssssstttt..Sudahlah_ eomma _sudah tenang di alam sana,kau tenang kau masih punya oppa yang akan selalu melindungimu," ucap Kangin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada adiknya ini. Ryeowook pun terdiam dan tidak nisa berkata apa-apa.

"Waduhhh sudah jam 7 ni aku harus sia-siap," ucap Ryeowook yang terburu-buru dan langsung memilih-memilih pakaian yang akan ia pakai. Hampir setengah jam Ryeowook memilih baju yang mana yang cocok untuk dipakai,akhirnya pilihannya pun terjatuh pada dress berwarna putih.

"Wah..Wah.. Mau kemana adikku ini sudah dandan yang cantiki?" tanya Kangin yang tanpa sengaja ia melihat adiknya yang sibuk berdandan.

"Ehhh_ oppa_,aku mau pergi makan malam dengan Yesung ,boleh kan oppa?" tanya Ryeowok yang minya izin dari kakaknya.

"Tentu boleh Wookie, oppa kan tidak pernah melarangmu," jawab Kangin dengan tersenyum dan Wookie pun langsung memeluk sang kakak dengan erat.

"Aaaaaa..._ Gomawo oppa_,aku sayang padamu," ucap Ryeowook dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Iya aku juga menyayangimu Wookie,sudah pergi sana dan selamat bersenang-senang yaa," ucap Kangin sambil mengelus rambut yeoja manis ini.

TINTIN...TINTIN

Suara klakson motor yang ternyata Yesung sudah berada di depan rumah Yesung. Malam itu _ahjumma_ Ryeowook sedang pergi jadi tidak akan ada yang protes atu apapun kalau malam ini Ryeowook akan pergi dengan Yesung.

"Nah itu dia udah datang," ucap Ryeowook dan Ryeowook pun langsung keluar kamar dengan terburu-buru. Kangin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum saja.

"Ahhh kau sudah datang_ oppa_?" tanya Ryeowook kepada Yesung. Saat Ryeowook keluar pagar menemui Yesung, Yesung terliahat bengong dan membulatkan matanya melihat penampialn _yeojachingu_ nya itu.

"Hemmm ada apa _oppa, _ada yang salah ya sama penampilan aku?" kini giliran Ryeowook yang balik bertanya sambil memperhatikan dandanannya adri ats sampai bawah.

"Hahahaha.. Kamu lucu_ chagi,_nggak ada yang salah sama penampilan kamu,"ucap Yesung sembari tertawa.

"Lalu kenapa_ oppa_ memandangku seperti itu?" ucap ryeowook yang masih bingung.

"Kau cantik malam ini chagi," ucap Yesung dan lagi-lagi perkataan Yesung mampu membuat pipi wajah_ yeoja_ ini kembali merona merah seperti tomat.

"Ihhh_ oppa _gombal," ucap Ryeowook malu-malu.

"Hahaha..Iya-iya,yasudah ayo kita berangkat," ajak Yesung.

"_Ne._.Tunggu sebentar aku mau pamit sama Kangin_ oppa _dulu," jawab Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun langsung masuk ke dalam dan langsung berpamitan dengan Kangin.

"_Oppa_ aku pergi dulu ya," ucap Ryeowook kepada Kangin.

"_Ne.._ Wookie hati-hati di jalan ya," jawab kangin. Wookie pun langsung berlari untuk menemui sang kekasih.

"Sudah siap berangkat chagi?" tanya Yesung kepada Ryeowook yang kini sudah berada diatas motornya.

"_Ne.._" jawbanya singkat.

Setelah turun dari motor, Yesung langsung menyuruh Ryeowook untuk menutup matanya.

"Ihhh _oppa_ kenapa kau suruh aku menutup mata?" tanya Ryeowook yang bingung.

"Sssstttt..Kau juga akan tahu nanti,jangan dibuka sebelum ku suruh ya_ chagi_," ucap Yesung dan kini Yesung langsung menuntun kekasihnya ini ke tempat tujuan.

"Aduhhh_ oppa_ lama banget sih, nggak nyampe-nyampe?" tanya Ryeowook yang makin penasaran.

"Dikit lagi_ chagi_, sabar ya," jawab Yesung santai.

"Nah sekarang boleh kamu buka," ucap Yesung.

_~~Will you marry me?~~_

Itulah tulisan yang Ryeowook lihat saat ia melepas penutup matanya. Tulisan itu berada dalam bentuk love dan di pinggiranya terdapat lampu-lampu yang berwarna indah. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya seolah tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat sekarang.

DLEGGGHHHHH

Tiba-tiba Yesung langsung memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang dan kepalanya bersandar di pundak yeoja manis itu.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu _chagi?_" tanya Yesung, tetapi Ryeowook pun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, ia hanya tercengang melihat semua ini dan tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"_Chagi_ kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Yesung kepada Ryeowook, Yesung pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook menjadi ke hadapan Yesung.

_"Chagi?"_ tanya Yesung kembali.

"_Oppa_ apa kau benar-benar serius mengatakan hal ini?" kini Ryeowook balik bertanya kepada Yesung.

"Iya _chagi_, apakah kau benar-benar mau menikah denganku?" tanya Yesung kembali untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya ini,bahwa apa yang di ucapkannya serius dan sambil memberikan sebuah cincin perak kepada Ryeowook.

_"Ne.._Aku mau menikah denganmmu _oppa,"_ jawab Ryeowook serius dan Yesung pun langsung memasangkan cincin di jari manis Ryeowook dan setelah itu Yesung memeluk kekasihnya ini serta Yesung memberikan ciuman yang hangat untuknya,Ryeowook pun membalas ciuman yang di berikan Yesung dengan penuh kehangatan pula.

**LANGSUNG CEKIDOTTTT ~~~ CHAPTER 2**


	2. Chapter 2

Sesampainya di rumah Ryeowook bertemu_ ahjummanya_ yang menungguinya dari tadi.

"Ehhh_ ahjumma_ belum tidur?" ucap Ryeowook basa-basi.

"Wookie,dari mana kau? Mengapa jam segini baru pulang?" tanya _ahjumma_ yang terus-menerus dengan nada yang marah.

"A-a-aku dari..." belum selesai bicara sang_ ahjumma_ langsung memotong pembicaraan Ryeowook.

"DARI MANA !" bentak_ Ahjumma_.

"Ehhh Wookie kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kangin yang tiba-tiba datang karena dia tahu pasti Ryeowook sedang di introgasi oleh_ ahjummanya_.

"Lihatlah kelakuan adikmu ini,dia seorang perempuan tetapi jam segini baru pulang!" tegas _ahjumma._

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa_ ahjumma_,dia habis pergi dengan kekasihnya, apa itu salah ?" tegas kangin kepada_ ahjumma._

"MWO! Pergi dengan lelaki kampungan dan miskin itu lagi! tegas _ahjumma._

"Wookie sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan berhubungan dengan pemuda miskin seperti dia, dia itu tidak pantas denganmu, kalau ingin ingin mencari pria yang benar, carilah seperti Donghae," jelasnya.

"Ahjumma sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan sebut Yesung dengan nama seperti itu!_ Ahjumma _tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku, ini hdupku_ ahjumma_," jelas Ryeowook kepada _ahjumma._

"Ingat Ryeowook mulai ibumu meninggal,akulah yang berhak mengatur kalian dan kalian lupa, kalian hanya menumpang di rumahku!" tegas Heechul sang _ahjumma_. Ryeowook pun kesal dan juga sedih lalu dia langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan _ahjumma_ dan pun akhirnya menyusul sang adik ke kamar.

'Hiks..Hiks' suara tangisan Ryeowook.

"Wookie,sudahlah kamu tidak perlu sedih, ada_ oppa_ disini," ucap kangin sambil mengelus rambut sang adik.

"_Oppa_ kau tahu malam ini Yesung melamarku," ucap Ryeowook sambil menunjukka cincin yang telah diberikan kekasihnya. Kangin pun kaget mendengarnya tetapi setelah itu Kangin langsung tersenyum kepada adiknya.

"Jadi kau telah dilamar olehnya, wah selamat ya Wookie,aku senang mendengarnya," ucap Kangin sambil tersenyum, ternyata mereka tidak menyadari kalau sang_ ahjumma_ sedang ada di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook dan _ahjumma _pun mendengarnya dan _ahjumma _langsung masuk ke kamar Ryeoewook.

"KAU BILANG APA WOOKIE! KAU DILAMAR PEMUDA KAMPUNGAN ITU!" teriak _ahjumma _dan teriakan _ahjumma _membuat Kangin dan Ryeowook kaget.

"Memangnya kenapa _ahjumma_,apa itu salah?" tegas Kangin.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmmu jika suatu saat kau akan menikah denganya! Kau harus ingat itu Wookie!" tegas _ahjumma _dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sudah Wookie,jangan dipikirkan yang penting _oppa _sangat meyetujui," ucap Kangin dan langsung memeluk adiknya yang terlihat sedih wajahnya.

Akhirnya pun Yesung dan Ryeowook menikah tanpa persetujuan sang _ahjumma_, mereka melangsungkan pernikahan di sebuah gereja dengan di hadiri banyak tamu, kecuali _ahjumma _dan Donghae yang tidak datang.

"Kim Ryeowook,apa kau bersedia menerina Kim Jong Won sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka?," tanya sang pendeta kepada Ryeowook.

"_Ne.._Aku menerima Kim Jong Won dalam suka maupun duka," jawab Ryeowook bersemanngat.

"Km Jong Won,apa kau menerima Kim Ryeowook sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka?" tanya pendeta kepada Yesung.

"_Ne.._Aku menerima Kim Ryeowook dalam suka maupun duka," jawab Yesung dengan tegas.

Akhirnya upacara pernikahan berjalan dengan lancar, Kangin yang melihatnya menangis karena terharu melihat kebahagiaan adiknya.

"Wookie! Selamat ya akhirnya kau bisa bersatu juga dengan Yesung _oppa_,aku bahagia melihatnya," ucap salah seorang sahabat Wookie yang bernama Sungmin, ia datang bersama Kyuyhyun kekasihnya.

"Iya selamat ya untuk kalian semoga pernikahan kalian tetap abadi sampai ajal yang memisahkan kalian," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Iya,kalian kapan akan menyusul kami?" tanya Yesung kepada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, mereka pun hanya berpandangan satu sama lain dan lau tersenyum tipis.

"Ahhhh.. _Hyung_,do'akan kami saja agar bisa cepat menyusul kalian,bukankan begitu _chagi_?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin,dan Sungmin pun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Cielah..Iya deh aku do'akan kalian agar cepat seperti kami," ucap Ryeowook dengan tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dan sekarang gilliran Kangin yang mengucapkan selamat kepada adiknya.

"Ehhh _oppa _mengapa nangis?" tanya Ryeowook yang melihat Kangin menangis.

"Aku menangis karena bahagia melihat adikku sudah menjadi milik orang lain," jawab Kangin dan Ryeowook yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menggenggam tangan Kangin.

"Oppa jangan bicara seperti itu, aku akan selalu bersamamu,aku akan tetap menjadi adikmu," ucap Ryeowook dengan lembut dan akhirnya Kangin dan Ryeowook pun berpelukan,kini sang kakak merasakan kebahagiaan yang amat mendalam dalam dirinya.

Upacara pernikahan Ryeowook dan Yesung pun telah selesai dan kini mereka kembali ke rumah dan setiba di rumah mereka di sambut dengan wajah yang sangat buruk dari sang _ahjumma_.

"Untuk apa kalian kembali ke rumah ini!" ucap _ahjumma _dengan nada yang kasar.

"Loh memangnya kenapa ini kan rumah kami ahjumma," ucap Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak sudi! Jika di rumahku ada lelaki kampungan dan miskin seperti dia!" tegas _ahjumma_.

"Mengapa sih _ahjumma _sangat membenci Yesung _oppa_? Memang dia salah apa?" tanya Ryeowook kepada _ahjumma_.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan membiarkan hidup kalian bahagia!" bentak _ahjumma_ dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sudah Wookie jangan di dengarkan," ucap Kangin kepada Ryeowook. "Tolong jangan tersinggung ya Yesungie,dia memang sifatnya seperti itu," jelas Kangin kepada Yesung.

"_Ne_...Hyung," jawab Yesung. Ryeowook dan Yesung langsung kasuk ke kamar serta Kangin juga masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Ryeowook berdiri di balcon di kamarnya,ia mentap ke langit dan tiba-tiba Yesung datang memeluk istrinya ini dari belakang.

DEEEEPPPPP

"Kau kenapa chagi? Mengapa kau menatapi langit terus ?" tanya Yesung yang melihat istrinya ini melamun sambil menatapi langit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Ryeowook singkat.

"Hemmm Wookie kita tidur yuk,udah malam ini," ucap Yesung sambil menempelkan kepalanya pada pundak yang mendengarnya tersenyum dengan lebar karena dia tahu maksud dari mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. *Hayoo mereka mau ngapain,pasti udah bisa di tebak kan...haha*

Keesokan Harinya

"Do'akan aku ya chagi agar aku bisa ceoat dapat pekerjaan," ucap Yesung kepada istrinya yang sedang membantunya memakaikan dasi ke ini hari pertama Yesung mencari pekerjaan.

"Iya aku akan selalu mendoakanmu suamiku," jawab Ryeowook lembut.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya ahjumma yang melihat Yesung dengan tampilan seperti orang yang mau bekerja.

"Aku mau melamar pekerjaan,do'akan aku ahjumma agar aku bisa di terima di pekerjaan nanti," jawab Yesung.

"Cihh! Aku tidak sudi mendoakanmmu,itu urusanmu dan aku tidak peduli,sudah pergi sana cari pekerjaan yang bagus,makanya jangan jadi orang yang miskin terus" ucap _ahujmma _dengan kasar.

JLEBBBB

Perkataan _ahjumma _yang sangat menyakitkan. Wajah Yesung yang gembira kini telah pudar akibat perkataan _ahjumma_ tersebut.

"_Ne..Ahjumma_,aku akan berusaha," tegas Yesung. Yesung pun langsung pergi dengan perasaan hati yang sakit atas ucapan _ahjumma _tersebut.

"Huffftttt...Sudah lima perusahaan aku datangi tapi mereka semua menolakku," ucap Yesung yang berjalan dengan langkah yang gontai karena sudah sangat lelah. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat dan langsung menabrak Yesung dengan sengaja sehingga Yesung terluka parah dan mobil tersebut kabur setelah menabrak Yesung.

"Hahahaha..Mampus kau Yesung!" ucap salah seorang namja yang telah menabrak Yesung dan ternyata orang itu adalah Donghae,orang yang mencintai Ryeowook tetapi cintanya di tolak.

Orang-orang pun yang melihat Yesung tergeletak di jalanan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit,Ryeowook yang mengetahui hal itu langsung _shock_ dan menangis lalu ia segera pergi ke rumah sakit bersama Kangin.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan suami saya, apakah dia baik-baik saja?" ucap Ryeowook dengan sangat cemas.

"_Mianhae_ saya harus mengatakannya," ucap seorang dokter sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam. " Suami anda mengalami lumpuh akibat benturan keras yang mengenai kakinya," jelas sang dokter. Tentu saja perkataan tersebut membuat Ryeowook semakin _shock_ dan ia langsung terjatuh ke lantai dengan tangisannya yang semakin deras.

"Wookie,sabarlah," ucap Kangin yang segera memeluk dan menenangkan adiknya tetapi tangisan Ryeowook semakin mengeras dan membuat Kangin menjadi sedih.

"TIDAKKKKKK!" teriak seseorang dari dalam ruangan. Ryeowook dan Kangin yang mendengarnya langsung masuk ke dalam,melihat apa yang terjadi.

"_Nae nampyeon_ kau kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah yang semakkin cemas.

"Wookie,mengapa kakiku tidak bisa di gerakan? Apa yang terjadi pada kakiku?" ucap Yesung yang panik melihat kakinya yang tak bisa di gerakan. Ryeowook yang mendengarnya menangis kembali dan langsung memeluk suaminya.

"Tenanglah ," ucap Ryeowook yang berusaha menenangkan kepanikan Yesung.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku chagi? Ku mohon jelaskanlah," ucap Yesung yang langsung melepas pelukan Ryeowook dan membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook ke hadapannya,Yesung pun menatapnya dalam. Ryeowook tidak menjawab dan hanya air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya.

"_Chagi_ ada apa?" tanya Yesung kembali yang semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Suamiku k-k-kau lumpuh," ucap Ryeowook denga terbata-bata dan setelah mengucapkan kaliamat tersebut Ryeowook menangis kembali. Kangin yang melihatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa,ia hanya diam dan ia pun ikut menangis.

"MWO! A-a-aku lumpuh? Kau bercanda _chagi_? Kau tidak serius kan _chagi_?" ucap Yesung yang _shock _mendengarnya dan ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan istriya. Ryeowook tidak menjawab,ia hanya menangis dan setelah itu ia langsung memeluk suaminya dengan erat.

"Sudahlah suamiku jangan kau sesali ini semua,ini cobaan untuk kita,aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu," jelas Ryeowook sambil mengecup kening suaminya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku cacat Wookie,aku suami yang tidak berguna sekarang," ucap Yesung.

"Jangan kau bicara seperti itu,aku tetap mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu apa adanya,ku mohon jangan bicara seperti itu lagi," jelas Ryeowook.

Kangin merasakan kepedihan yang di alami dua insan ini, ia tahu betapa sakit hati adiknya yang harus menerima kenyataan ini semua.

"Wah..Wah tambah nyusahin aja ni,udah cacat,nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan sekarang kau hanya parasit disini Yesung," ejek ahjumma ketika ia melihat Yesung pulang ke rumah dengan memakai kursi roda.

"CUKUP _AHJUMMA_! KAU ITU KETERLALUAN SEKALI! KAU TIADAK PUNYA PERASAN!" bentak Kangin yang mulai muak mendengar ucapan _ahjumma_. Namun ahjumma tidak menggubris bentakan dari Kangin,ia terus menghina Yesung.

"SUDAH _AHJUMMA_! AKU MUAK MENDENGARNYA!" kini giliran Ryeowook yang berani membentak _ahjummanya_.

"Kau sudah berani membentakku Wookie,baiklah kau akan menyesal Woookie," ucap ahjumma dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan seolah tidak memperdulikannya dan ia lalu mendorong kursi roda Yesung untuk ke kamarnya.

LANJUTTTT = CHAPTER 3


	3. Chapter 3

10 Bulan Kemudian.*kelamaan*

Ryeowook dan Yesung kini telah memiliki seorang putra yang mereka beri nama Kim Kibum tapi tetap saja kehidupan mereka masih sama seperti dulu,Yesung yang masih terus di hina oleh _ahjumma _karena kecacatannya,tetapi Yesung tetap sabar dan mereka tetap menjalani kehidupan mereka dengan hati yang bahagia meskipun banyak rintangan yang harus mereka lewati.

Hari itu Kim Kibum menangis terus sepanjang malam sehingga membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook tidak bisa tidur sampai-sampai ahjumma kesal mendengar tangisan anak mereka.

"Hehhh.. Berisik sekali sih,hentikan tangisan anak kalain itu! Mengganggu tidurku saja," ucap ahjumma dengan kasar.

Mereka yang mendengar suara kasar ahjumma hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala,karena bagi mereka hal seperti ini sudah biasa.

"_Chagi _anak kita demam,tubuhnya panas sekali," ucap Yesung dengan wajah panik.

"Iya benar. Ya ampun kenapa dengan anak kita," ucap Ryeowook yang semakin panik.

"Sebentar aku ambil air kompres dulu," ucap Ryeowook yang berjalan keluar kamar untuk mengambil air yang melihat putranya tergelatak, ia menjadi sedih dan setelah termenung beberapa saat meratapi kondisi anaknya lalu ia putuskan keluar untuk membeli obat.

"Loh kau mau kemana suamiku?" tanya Ryeowook yang melihat Yesung keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku ingin membeli obat untuk Kibum," jawabnya.

"Jangan biar aku saja," ucap Ryeowook yang tidak ingin suaminya yang pergi.

"Jangan chagi kau jaga Kibum saja,aku akan minta di antar supir," ucap Yesung. Tiba-tiba _ajhumma _datang.

"Kua mau kemana? Mau merepotkan Wookie lagi?" ucap _ahjumma _sinis.

"_Ahjumma _jangan bicara seperti itu!" tegas Ryeowook.

"Aku ingin keluar membeli obat Kibum yang sedang sakit," jawab Yesung,setelah itu Yesung langsung pergi.

"Hati-hati suamiku," ucap Ryeowook.

"_Ne.._" jawab Yesung singkat. _Ahjumma _langsung masuk ke kamar begitu juga dengan Ryeowook.

"Ini kesempatan yang bagus," batin ahjumma sambil tersenyum evil,entah apa yang akan di lakukannya dan ia segera langsung menelpon seseorang,dan ternyata yang ia telpon adalah Donghae, entah apa yang mereka rencanakan malam ini pada Yesung. *jeng jeng*

Di perjalanan menuju apotik,mobil yang di dalamnya ada Yesung,tiba-tiba di cegat beberapa preman dan preman itu langsung menggedor kaca mobil tersebut. Supir yang mengantar Yesung turun dari mobil dan ketika ia turun,ia langsung di pukuli preman itu semua sampai supir itu tak berdaya. Yesung yang melihatnya panik karena ia tidak bisa berbiat apa-apa semntara mengingat kondisinya yang seperti itu. Preman tersebut langsung membuka pintu mobil dan langsung menarik Yesung keluar setelah itu para preman memukulinya sampai Yesung benar-benar tak berdaya.

Sementara itu Ryeowook yang ingin minum dan tak sengaja gelasnya terjatuh dan pecah,perasaanya pun menjadi gelisah mengingat Yesung yang belum kembali.

"Suamiku kau dimana? Ya Tuhan lindungilah dia,semoga tidak ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi padanya," ucapnya pelan.

Sementara itu kondisi Yesung yang berlumuran darah serta tidak mampu berkata apapun lagi,kini yang hanya ada dalam pikurannya hanya keadaan anaknya yang sakit sekarang dan ia harus membelikannya obat,tapi itu tidak mungkin dengan kondisi Yesung yang sangat parah seperti itu. Akhirnya preman tresebut membawa Yesung ke sebuah sungaii yang sangat curam dan juga dalam, tanpa rasa kasihan preman tersebut langsung melemparkan Yesung ke sungai tersebut,entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Yesung di dalam sana.

Ryeowook semakin gelisah perasaanya,dia mencoba telepon ke handphonenya tapi gagal.

Jam menujukkan pukul 02.00 pagi,tetapi Yesung belum pulang dan hal ini membuat Ryeowook semakin Khawatir,Kangin yang melihat adiknya segera menghampirinya.

"Wookie kau tidak tidur?" tanya Kangin.

"Tidak _oppa _aku mau menunggu Yesung _oppa _pulang,aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya," jawab Ryeowook dengan wajah yang cemas dan gelisah.

"Sssstttt...Jangan berpikiran seperti itu Wookie,mungkin saja apotiknya jauh," ucap Kangin yang berusahan menenangkan kepanikan adiknya.

"Wookie aku mau tidur duluan ya,aku mengantuk sekali,kau juga harus tidur ya," ucap Kangin sambil mengelus rambut adiknya dan lalu berjalan ke kamar meninggalkan Wookie,tetapi Ryeowook tetap tidak mau tidur sampai Yesung kembali ke rumah, akhirnya Ryeowook tertidur di atas sofa.

Keesokan Harinya

Kangin berjalan ke ruang tamu dan ia lihat adiknya yang tertidur di atas sofa.

"Wookie,kau tidur disini?" tanya Kangin dan Ryeowook pun terbangun mendengar suara kakanya.

"Ehhh _oppa_,iya aku ketiduran disini," jawabnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya."_Oppa _ini jam berapa? Ini sudah pagi ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah panik lagi.

"Ini jam 8 pagi Wookie," jawab Kangin.

"MWO! Jam 8 pagi! Yesung _oppa _belum pulang," ucap Ryeowook dengan perasaan yang benar-benar cemas dan khawatir.

"Jadi dia belum pulang Wookie?" tanya Kangin.

"Belum _oppa_,aduh Yesung oppa dimana? Aku benar-benar takut jika sesuatu terjadi padanya," kini Ryeowook semakin cemas karena jam segini ini Yesung belum kembali.

"Sudah tenangkan dirimu Wookie,jangan terlalu panik,kita akan mencari Yesung," ucap Kangin sambil mengelus punggung itu,Kangin langsung menyetel tv yang ada di ruang tamu dan tanpa sengaja ia menonton sebuah acara berita.

"Telah di temukan mayat pria bernama Kim Jong Won yang tewas tenggelam di sungai yang sangat curam dan dalam," ucap seorang pembawa acara berita. Setelah mendengar berita itu Ryeowook dan Kangin _shock_.

"MWO! K-k-kim Jong Won? ucap Ryeowook terbata-bata, setelah itu air mata yang sangat deras langsung membasahi pipinya."Yesung _oppa _apa yang terjadi padamu?" ucap Ryeowook sambil terus yang melihat adiknya seperti itu,dia pun ikut menangis karena dia merasakan sakitnya hati adiknya dengan kejadian ini. Mereka pun segera pergi ke rumah sakit yang dimana ada Yesung disana.

"YESUNG _OPPA_!" teriak Ryeowook dan lalu di cegat oleh polisi karena sedang melakukan otopsi.

"Maaf noona kami sedang melakukan otopsi," jelas seorang polisi.

"Aku ingin masuk menemui suamiku!" tegas Ryeowook dan polisi pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia istrinya dan ia di bolehkan masuk ke ruangan dimana ada Yesung disana.

"Y-yesung oppa," ucap Ryeowook terbata-bata yang melihat suaminya sudah etrbujur kaku dengan balutan kain putih dan Ryeowook langsung mengelurkan air mata dengan derasnya serta memeluk tubuh yang kaku dan dingin Yesung.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku,ku mohon,aku masih membutuhkanmu," lirihnya sambil menatapi wajah sang suami yang telah meninggal. Kangin pun menangis karena tidak bisa menahan kesedihan yang dirasakan adiknya,tiba-tiba seorang polisi datang.

"Permisi noona,kami ingin memberitahukan bahwa pelaku pembunuhan suami anda telah kami temukan dan kini mereka ada di kantor polisi," jelas seorang polisi dan tanpa pikir panjang Ryeowook dan Kangin langsung ke kantor polisi.

BRUKKKKK

Kangin dan Ryeowook tiba di kantor polisi dan Kangin langsung menghajar preman tersebut.

"Maaf tuan jangan lakukan kekerasan disini," tegas seorang polisi.

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian melakukan hali ini? Jika kalian tidak mau mengatakannya,kami akn menuntut kalian dengan hukuman yang sangat berat," tegas Kangin yang sangat marah.

"Ku mohon katakanlah,siapa yang menyuruh kalian melakukan hal ini semua," ucap Ryeowook dengan memohon.

"T-t-tuan Donghae dan nyonya Heechu," jelas salah seorang dari preman tersebut. Ryeowook dan Kangin yang mendengarnya seolah tak percaya, _ahjumma _dan Donghae yang tega bersekongkol untuk merencanakan ini semua.

"Akhirnya _ahjumma _kita bisa melenyapkan Yesung dengan mudah," ucap Donghae santai,kini Donghae ada di rumah bersama dengan _ahjumma_, mereka merayakan kemenangan mereka dengan meminum beberapa minuman bir.

"Benar Donghae, kau akan segera mendapatkan cinta Ryeowook dan aku akan kaya raya," ucap Heechul sang _ahjumma_ dalam keadaan mabuk. Tiba-tiba polisi beserta Ryeowook dan Kangin tiba di rumah,_ahjumma _dan Donghae kaget melihat mereka semua. Polisi langsung menangkap _ahjumma _dan Donghae.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini! Mengapa kalian menangkapku? Aku tidak bersalah!" bentak _ahjumma_.

"_Ahjumma _kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuaatanmu karena sudah membunuh Yesung _oppa_!" tegas Ryeowook.

"Ku mohon Wookie,aku tidak bersalah,jangan tangkap aku," ucap _ahjumma _dengan memohon.

"Tangkap mereka!" tegas Kangin.

"WOOKIE! WOOKIE! TOLONG AKU! JANGAN TANGKAP AKU! teriak _ahjumma_, Ryeowook menangis kembali karena ia tidak menyangka jika _ahjummnya _melakukan hal ini masuk ke kamarnya dan dilihatnya foto suami tercintanya.

"Lihat Kibum ini foto ayahmu dan kini sudah tidak bersama kita lagi," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan foto Yesung kepada Kibum,anaknya yang sedang ia gendong.

OEKKKK..OEKKKK, tangisan Kibum yang tidak berhenti,Ryeowook pun menenangkan anaknya yang menangis terus.

"Yesung _oppa _walaupun kau telah meninggalkan aku dan Kbum,aku akan selalu mencintaimu._Saranghae oppa_," lirihnya sambil menteskan air mata.

_~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~_

Hufffttt akhirnya selesai juga ceritanya.

Maaf yaa kalo agak gaje dan hasilnya tidak memuaskan

serta endingnya yang seperti itu.

Kalau mau baca silahkan,kalau nggak juga ngga apa2.

Yang baca jangan lupa RCL nya yaa.. GOMAWO :)


End file.
